1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head covering apparel, and more particularly pertains to several embodiments of new and improved shape retainers for caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reinforcing structures for visor caps, such as the type worn by sportsmen, baseball players, and the like, is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, quite frequently visor caps are constructed without adequate stiffening so that after they have been worn for some time, their appearance is degraded due to structural deformation and sagging. The problem of cap sagging is even further evident when such caps are laundered or dry cleaned and in many cases, circular stiffening material built into the cap crowns experiences substantial deformation during such cleaning operations. As such, there has been a number of attempts to develop either removable or permanently attached stiffening structures designed to overcome the problem of structural degradation resulting from cap washing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,451, which issued to E. Lipschutz on June 22, 1954, discloses a cap reinforcement structure which is designed to be either removably or permanently installed within a visor cap. The Lipschutz reinforcing frame includes a topmost circular ring and a lowermost semicircular ring interconnected thereto by a plurality of cross-extending pivotally interconnected support members. The entire structure is formed from plastic, and the top circular ring is adjustable in diameter to accommodate a conforming fit within a chosen cap. While being separate from the cap at the time of installation, the Lipschutz reinforcement frame in its preferred embodiment is designed to be permanently retained within the cap after installation and can be retained in the cap during a laundering or cleaning process. If any cap deformation or sagging occurs, the topmost circular ring can be adjustably expanded in diameter to offset cap structure deformation.
While being functional for its intended purpose, the Lipschutz reinforcement frame is substantially complex from a manufacturing standpoint due to the necessity of effecting a pivotal attachment of the cross-extending structural members. Further, the frame structure is difficult to remove from the cap once assembled and may in some cases lack sufficient structural strength to offset cap deformation.
As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved cap reinforcement and shape retaining structures which could be easily attached within an interior portion of a cap while possessing sufficient structural strength to obtain or maintain cap shape after laundering. Further, such a reinforcement frame should be easily removable from the cap after laundering, if desired, and should also be manufactured in an inexpensive and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention addresses this need.